swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Kron
Darth Kron, otherwise simply known as Kron, is an ancient Sith harkening from the Old Republic era under the tutelage of the Darth Xol. However, in secret, he was taught by another more sinister being by the name of Yana. Kron's official title is still a Sith, however, most have never heard of him, even those who come from his origin era would be confused by the name as he was not a public figure and still is not to this day. However, the reason for his secretive stance is even more in mystery to even those close to him as his true nature lies in higher powers. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Kron's past is that of simplicity at the start, he was an aspiring Sith sorcerer during the Old Republic and still practices sith sorcery to this day. He assisted the Sith in the wars of the time and was like most others of his kind. However he one day met the being know as Yana, a spirit of tremendous power which granted him immense power and knowledge in hopes that he would one day assist Yana to bring his physical existence back to what it once was. For years Yana tried to coerce Kron into releasing the spirit. However, he foresaw the events which would transpire if he did, and luckily, he refused the spirit and cast it out of his mind but Yana would not be defeated in a game of wills. Kron later found himself in a great battle to destroy Yana, using the might of the Forcesabers to seal him away. The Sith Empire eventually fell and Bane's rule of two came into motion, Kron shortly before fled and hid from their downfall. For Kron's efforts in stopping Yana, the Faceless Figure, the creator of the Forcesabers, saw within him something unusual and unique especially for sith. He granted Kron the Mark of the Force and the Bloodsaber to which he would use to battle for the future of the galaxy throughout his life. The New Republic Role in the Eternal War Kron resurfaced to witness the beginning of the Eternal War against the Fallen Empire. He played a large role in it's eventual downfall and early beginnings, being the source of death for two of the Eternal Lords. Coming into conflict with Sycthian many times over the years, Kron eventually would lose to his rival atop the Eternal Spire, allowing him to collect his Bloodsaber and imprison Kron alongside Noman Karr and Nullhiles. A year later, the Galactic Resistance, as well as Ragnar the Black rescued him and his other captured allies, escaping Zakuul. Resurrection of Yana Following his rescue, Kron would continue to battle with the newly formed Galactic Resistance against the Fallen Empire. With options few and far between, he would turn to the statue in the main hall of Dromund Kaas, which unknown to anyone except Kron housed his former mentor Yana. Casting down the seal, Yana was freed and would eventually go on to defeat Sycthian, and as feared began his conquest in place of the Fallen Emperor. The Long Game After Yana began to rebuild his power and enslave the dead into his command, a grueling war was fought. Kron, through his persuasion managed to broker a temporary peace between the True Sith Empire and Galactic Alliance and the war began to look more favourable. Sycthian was eventually revealed to be alive and made his way to Odessen and the Temple of the Primordials. A three-way battle followed between the combined forces of the Sith and Jedi, the remnants of Sycthian's followers and finally Yana's forces. The main leaders of each faction then had a final showdown. With the odds looking against the Sith and Jedi. Kron, in the last fleeting moments arrived and inspired hope to his allies, showcasing for the first time he has achieved Oneness with the Force. Through this, he managed to destroy Sycthian and knock out Yana. Quai Septos would sight Yana trying to retreat, and followed him through the force to an unknown location, the two of them still unknown to this day. The Great Plague Following the fall of the White Legion, the galaxy soon came under the realisation of their true enemy. The Cult of Ancharus. Kron, however, had known this for most of his life, being duty bound to stand against them. Kron was at the forefront of defiance and retaliation against the schemes of key Cult figures like the Arch Keeper. Despite the lack of support from fellow sith, especially from Kaevos, Kron persisted in his efforts. He eventually made his official leave from the Sith Empire, with Shayara following suit soon after as Apocalyptos' reign ended. Kron revealed that the Bloodsaber he has wielded for centuries actually contained the essence of what came to be known as the Rage Plague. In the end, he would fall victim to this power, the point at which he became under the thrall of Ancharus was unknown. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:Marked Category:Ancient Foes Category:True Sith members Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Deceased